The tragus regions of humans are known locations for the application of both acupressure and acupuncture therapy in control of appetite. Unfortunately, while some individuals may have varied success in the self-application of acupressure therapy, almost none are able to self-administer acupuncture therapy. Additionally, neither therapy may be readily applied during activities such as running or walking, both of which are good activities for those attempting weight loss.
It is therefore an overriding object of the present invention to provide a small, lightweight and portable device for the provision of an electrical signal adapted to stimulate the tragus region of a human user, thereby assisting the user in the avoidance of food products. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device as may be utilized in virtually any environment and during virtually any activity.